


Tranquil

by gotdayteez



Series: San-Centric Oneshots [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Soft Choi San, Soft Kim Hongjoong, seonghwa is there for like three seconds, their manager was there for two, yunho and eden were mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotdayteez/pseuds/gotdayteez
Summary: Hongjoong and San being soft.That's it.That's the summary.
Relationships: Choi San & Kim Hongjoong
Series: San-Centric Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859200
Kudos: 46





	Tranquil

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm back!! but this time, it's hongjoong and san!! another pretty underrated ship, imo. enjoy!

Hongjoong recently re-equipped his childhood hobby of reading after losing some inspiration in making music and lyrics. When he was younger, he would usually read in his room or at their living room if there’s no one. However, living with 7 other rowdy men won’t give you the satisfaction of tranquility. So, Hongjoong decided to tell them that he was going to Eden’s studio, which is now welcome to all of the members as Eden was like a father figure to them. Fortunately, no one wanted to come. Hongjoong can finally read in peace. That was when San came running to Hongjoong, clothed comfortably, carrying the bear Yunho gave him on his left arm and his black backpack on the other. San didn’t utter a word, he just wordlessly stared at their leader. San’s lips are in a natural pout, but Hongjoong is sure that San pursed it more, silently asking if he could come. Hongjoong mentally sighed, there goes his peace of mind, yet he still allowed San to tag along.

Surprisingly, San wasn’t being rowdy. Hongjoong thought that maybe San needed some quiet space as well. The older went back to reading the novel he brought. He was too immersed in his reading that he was shaken by the sudden music playing that immediately came to a stop. Hongjoong looked at San and the younger sheepishly smiled at him, mouthing a “sorry” before returning to the monitor. Hongjoong peeked at what San was doing but he didn’t see a lot as San minimized the applications. “What were you doing, San?” San didn’t face Hongjoong, his eyes remained on the RGB keyboard. “I was trying to produce, hyung. I want to help in the future as well. A-and… you kind of like- you know- uh… inspired me.” San spoke softly, slightly embarrassed that he was caught by Hongjoong. “I’m bound to see what you’re doing, San. The studio isn’t really that big, no? Let me hear it.” Hongjoong tried to get a hold of the mouse but San was faster. “N-no, hyung. It’s not that great. I’m still learning.” Hongjoong looked down to the younger, giving him a soft smile “That’s why I wanna hear it, Sannie. So, I can teach you what need to work on.” San finally looked up to Hongjoong and blushed. “No, it’s fine, hyung. I promise. You can go back to reading.” This is what Hongjoong hates about San, he is too stubborn. He knows that at the end of the day, San will get his way. Hongjoong sighed and patted San’s shoulder. “Alright. when you’re comfortable in having me listen to your work, just come to me, okay?” San nodded at put the headphone back on his ears. Hongjoong didn’t bother to snoop.

They’ve been out for nearly the entire day. Hongjoong looked at the window and saw the sky darkening. He checked his phone and saw that it was nearly evening. He still has a fourth of his 2nd book left and San seems to still be immersed in editing so he decided that he will finish it. After a couple of minutes, he heard the swivel chair move. He turned to San who was shutting the computer down. “How was it?” Hongjoong asked, closing the book on his finger that marked what page he was on. “Tiring. Not a fun experience for me.” San said with a frown, making Hongjoong chuckle as he opened his arms to give the younger a much-needed hug. San complied, feeling too drained after staring at the monitor for nearly the whole day with his break only being lunch with Hongjoong. The leader ruffled San’s hair, as he always does when he finds San adorable or if San just needs one. San broke the hug and ushered Hongjoong to finish his book so they can go back to their dorm. Hongjoong nodded and nose-dived on his book once again.

He was on the last 3 pages when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He peeked at San, whose head was resting on his shoulder, mouth slightly open and his phone almost slipping from his hold. Hongjoong got San’s phone and placed it on the small coffee table. He positioned San’s head into a more comfortable position on his shoulder. Hongjoong smiled at their current state. Him and San haven’t been this close ever since they started practicing again for their comeback. Hongjoong admits, he did miss being around the younger. He remembered certain days where he was stressed and pissed about every single thing but when San came and gave him a hug, not saying anything, Hongjoong felt like all the stress was lifted. He gave San a small peck on the crown of his head before turning back to his book to finish the last 3 pages.

It took 20 minutes for Hongjoong to finish the book and calm down because he was so dissatisfied with the cliffhanger ending. He turned to San again, who was still deep in slumber. He put his book in his bag and cleaned up the coffee table without waking San up. The older didn’t have the heart to wake San up so he tried his best to put San on his back. After a minute of struggling, Hongjoong finally got San on his back. He turned off everything in the studio and locked the door, making a mental note that he will thank Eden for letting them use it. Hongjoong called their manager to pick them up because he was sure that he can’t juggle his bag, San’s bag, and San himself from the studio to their dorm. Luckily, their manager was in the vicinity and Hongjoong didn’t have to wait long. When he settled San to backseat, the younger stirred, eyes opening ever so slightly. Hongjoong rushed to his side and put San’s head back on his shoulder. The younger closed his eyes and relaxed, and so did Hongjoong.

They arrived at their dorm. Their manager carried San for Hongjoong and set him on the couch. Seonghwa saw them from the dining area and rushed to put a pillow for San to rest his head on and covered him with the blanket that he was using a while ago while watching. They bid their manager farewell before turning to the sleeping boy on the couch. “What happened to him?” Seonghwa asked worriedly. Typical Seonghwa, Hongjoong thought. “He tried producing. Knocked him out trying to learn it.” Both chuckled at San. Seonghwa left the two, allowing San to use his blanket for the night. Hongjoong prepared himself for bed and tried his best to change San’s clothes into his usual sleepwear. When Hongjoong stood up to get Yunho to carry San, he felt a warm hand around his wrist. “Stay, hyung.” And that’s how they ended up cuddled on their couch, San on Hongjoong’s chest as Hongjoong played with San’s hair. Hongjoong fell asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> where can we order a hongjoong?


End file.
